Black and White
by Blood Clover
Summary: Domino, Meltdown and Gambit go undercover at Xavier's on Magneto's orders.
1. Assignment

**Assignment**

Black and WhiteA Divergent Destinies StorySummary: Faith Lehane, the mutant known as Domino, undertakes a joint mission with Meltdown and Gambit to go undercover at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters at Magneto's request. Occurs several weeks following Prelude to Black and White, five and a half months after the events of X-1. The first few chapters of this installment will Disclaimer: Still own nothing, except for the contents of the plastic baggie hidden in my lavalamp…Chapter One: AssignmentErik Lensherr, the mutant known as Magneto, wanted for 'crimes against Humanity' in no less than two dozen sovereign nations throughout the world, had a deeply troubled expression on his face as he listened to the message that Mystique had left for him following her meeting with Irene Adler. Upon hearing the details of Ms. Adler's latest visions, he paled to almost the same shade as young Domino. He kept his head bowed as he turned the voicemail machine off and reached for the bottle of scotch on the table a few feet away. Unscrewing the top, he pulled it off and took a deep pull from the bottle before replacing the cap and then the bottle back to it's original place on the out a shaky breath and steeling his nerves, Erik pulled his cellphone out and dialed Meltdown's number. It rang twice before he heard the click signifying the other end being picked up."You got Agent Smith." Tabitha's chirpy voice was heard through the receiver."Meltdown, this is Magneto." Erik barks, so she'd know it wasn't the time to be goofing around. "I need you to find Domino and Gambit and come back to base. I have received troubling news from Raven and I have a mission for the three of you.""Okay boss." Meltdown replied, her voice crisp now, no trace of the earlier chirpiness. "I got a pretty good idea where they area, we'll be there within the hour. Meltdown out."Erik hung up the phone and turned to stare out the window as he returned the phone to the inner pocket of his coat. As he watched the setting sun on the horizon, he realized how wrong he had been in his beliefs. Where he'd once thought that mutants should rule over humanity, his goals had now changed. Humans were too dangerous to his people to be allowed to continue in any capacity, even as a lowly servant. They needed to be… removed.

As promised, Meltdown returned to the base with Domino and Gambit within the promised time and the three immediately had come straight to Magneto's office, taking up a semi circle in front of their boss as he faced them. "Raven's meeting with her contact went as planned, and she called in about an hour ago." The master of magnetism announces to the assembled members of the brotherhood, his expression grim. "I'm sending the three of you to New York, to stay with an old friend of mine.""Why?" Meltdown asks curiously."Because certain events are unfolding more quickly than I had originally anticipated, and I need you to keep an eye on a couple of people currently under his protection." Magneto answers after a moment. "I would join you, but there are certain other issues that require my attention.""What do you need us to do?" Faith asks for the trio, casting a look at the man who had come to be the closest thing she had to a father-figure in her life."For the moment, just get there and lay low." Magneto replies, meeting her gaze for a moment before regarding the others. "First off though, you're all going to have to replace your clothes, I'm not exactly on the best of terms with Charles these days and he has a man on his staff who will be able to pick my scent off them.""How are we supposed to get there, cause New York is like a thousand miles away and not all of us can fly." Tabitha points out."Take one of the cars from the back-yard, any one of them should be sturdy enough to get you there. Siphon or steal gas if you need to, but there's two grand in this envelope that should get you through." Magneto informs them, pulling a manila envelope out of the top desk drawer and passing it to Domino, who tucks it into her leather jacket."When do you wish us to leave?" Gambit asks next."Tonight." The master of magnetism replies without pause. "I shall be leaving as well.""What about Surge and Flare-Gun?" Tabitha questions, taking note of their missing teammates."I had another assignment for them." Magneto replies. "They are already on their way out of the country.""When will we see each other again?" Faith inquires after silence has fallen on the group."A couple of months from now, my goals will be in sync with those of Charles and his group and we will meet again, and I will bring you back into the fold." Magneto paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts for what he had to say next. "You need to be in Manhattan this Friday, my New York contact will meet you at seven that morning at the East Street diner. He'll have the full details of what I need you to do over the coming months. After that the three of you are to proceed to 11056 Greymalkin Lane in Westchester, where my old friend Charles runs his school. Go now, my young acolytes, and be safe."

That had been four days ago, and it was pushing dawn on Friday as Domino drove the beat up '86 Dodge Camero into the parking garage on 8th and Broadway. Tabitha sat in the passenger seat, her feet propped up on the dashboard and her hand holding a cigarette out the open window, and Gambit sprawled over the backseat in slumber. Luck was on their side, as Tabitha and Gambit had found was oft the case with Domino around, and the 'luckster' in question pulled into an empty space within moments of entering the underground garage. Domino turned the ignition off and turned to face the still slumbering Gambit, she reached out and flicked him in the nose with her index finger and then whipped her arm back as he shot up into a sitting eyes glowed bright red as he shook off the aftereffects of being woken so abruptly and threw a half-hearted glare at the two mutant girls in the front who were now chuckling openly at him."Laugh it up now, mi petit's, Remy will have his retribution.""Promises, promises." Faith mocked lightly as she opened the driver side door and got out of the car, the other two mirroring her a moment later. She led the way out of the garage, Tabitha taking up the rear as she had lingered a moment to stamp out her cigarette."So where exactly is this East Street Diner?" Tabitha asks, popping a piece of bubblegum into her mouth as the trio emerges into the sunlit street."About three blocks from here." Faith replies, turning to look at the smaller girl. "I pointed it out to you when we passed by it, weren't you paying attention?"Tabitha pops the bubble she'd blown before replying. "Uhm.. no?""Typical." Faith mutters, shaking her head at her friend. She turns away and starts walking down the street, heading back towards the Diner, her two teammates quickly falling into step behind her. Faith did not miss many of the none-to-subtle looks passerby's cast at her unusual appearance, but steadfastly ignored them as she led the way to the meeting place. About ten minutes after leaving the car, the three arrived at their destination and entered, taking a booth in the far corner."What can I get- Oh Jesus!" The redhead waitress that came over a few moments later cut herself off as she took in Faith's profile, earning a glare from the female mutant. The waitress recovered after a moment and colored slightly. "Sorry Ma'am. What can I get you?"Faith glared at the girl for another few seconds before speaking. "The house special and coffee with two creams and extra sugar." She ordered with an icy tone to her voice. The waitress nodded and scribbled down Faith's orders before taking Tabitha and Remy's as well. The trio watched as the redhead hurriedly disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen."Don't let her get to you Dom, she's just an ignorant flatscan." Tabitha said, turning back to look at Faith, Gambit nodding in his seat next to her."I stopped caring what people thought of me a long time ago." Faith replies, her voice lighter now. "Way that I look, I'd be shocked if they weren't to be honest.""So who's this guy that Mags sent us to meet?" Tabitha asks a moment later, "I dunno, some guy named Foley." Faith replies, looking up as the bell chimes above the entrance and an Irishman enters, glancing around the establishment for a moment before his gaze falls on Faith, who meets his with her own. "And I think he just walked in."Tabitha and Gambit turn around in their own seats to watch as the Irishman makes his way over to their booth and stops in front of the table."I'm presuming ye three are Lehane, Lebeau and Smith?" the man inquires, receiving nods from the two girls. He takes the open seat next to Faith. "Excellent, name's James Foley, although I usually go by Warpath. The boss told me to give you this." James informs the three, pulling out a folder from the back waistband of his pants and placing it on the table in front of Faith, who flips it open to find several photographs and files within."Who is this?" the chalk-skinned mutant asks, looking down at the bald man in the picture on the top."Professor Charles Xavier, he runs the school that you are going to be staying at." Warpath answers after a glance down at the open folder, then reaching out to spread the files and photos over the tabletop. "The others are of the staff there. Scott Summers is the guy with glasses, he goes by Cyclops, for the reason that he shoots blasts of pure concussive force from his optical nerve. His fiancée, Jean Grey aka Phoenix is second only to Xavier himself as far as known telepaths and she is also telekinetic." Warpath indicated each of the people in the pictures as he spoke, and his index finger had moved to a photo of an African woman. "This is Storm, Ororo Munroe. Her powers are self-explanatory. The next is Rogue, who's name is believed to be Marie. She isn't a teacher, but she's confirmed to be residing there. Don't let her touch you, I've heard her skin is poisonous or something like that. Lastly is Wolverine, who goes by Logan, but that isn't his real name. He's the one you need to keep your guard up around, that man is savage, trust me on that." "So what is it that Erik wants us to do while we're at the school then, he wasn't too clear on the specifics before he sent us off." Faith asks once she has committed the faces in the photographs to memory."He wants to gather more mutants to his cause, even if they remain in secret." Warpath informs her. "Your job is to compile a list of all the students enrolled there, their names and powers. Make special note of any students who share similar ideals as us and the big guy.""Anything else?" Tabitha question, also looking up."Nay, not that he told me anyways, well other than you're to bring the list to him when it happens.""When what happens?" Faith asks, but James just shrugs."Dunno, he just said you'd know it when it did." The Irishman said apologetically, as the waitress returned with their orders, passing them out among the table before facing James. "Can I get you anything Mr.?" she asks, her voice more controlled than the previous effort."Just a coffee, black, thank you." James replies flippantly as he gathers up the files into the folder once more, and the waitress nods before heading off again."That's not very helpful." Tabitha brought the conversation back to the business at hand."I apologize for that, but that's all I was told to tell you." Warpath says. "If Erik knows more, he didn't let me in on it.""Fine." Tabitha lets the subject drop and begins eating, the other two acolytes already having meal is brief, sped up by the awareness that Domino was attracting attention and they'd rather not push their luck thus far. They had just finished up and were standing to leave when six men entered the diner, armed with baseball bats and a couple of lead pipes. Calmly turning to face the six as she shrugged on her jacket, Domino flashed a wide smile at them."We ain't looking for trouble, so for your own sake don't start something you can't finish." She warned lightly, fingering the retractable steel baton hidden in a secret pocket within, an alteration she'd made a few weeks back when Magneto pointed out the usefulness of not showing all her cards from the get-go."Shood have thought of that before you came into our neighborhood mutie." One of the men slurs at her, clearly still drunk from the previous night or maybe he hadn't slept at all. Domino pushes Tabitha back behind her as the man who spoke charges at her in a blind fury, calmly facing him as he gets close, and swings her leg up as he gets within striking distance. Her booted foot connects with the side of his face from an upward arc that sends him crashing onto the table from the booth next to other men hesitate upon seeing how easily the first was taken down, and Domino tries once more to reason with them. "Just let us pass, and you won't see any of us again." She offers, and is met by a warcry from one of the remaining men, which sends the others into a frenzy and they all charge at once. Domino rolls her eyes as the others flank out alongside her. "Ya 'shood' have brought more guys." She says in mockery of the man she'd already knocked pulled her steel baton out, rearing back and swinging it over her head and into a downward clubbing blow that cracked off the top of the nearest one's head, sending him to the ground as well and making the odds. Warpath caught one of the bats in his hand mid-swing and squeezed, reducing the part under his grip to splinters before he punched out with his other hand, catching the man in the stomach, doubling him up. A double ax-handle to the back put him down as well. Meltdown ducked under a clumsy swing with a pipe, and formed a ball of plasma in her palm that she dropped to the ground and kicked under the man as she spun to the right in avoidance of the follow up backhand, and then dove away as the ball of plasma exploded beneath her aggressor, sending the hapless fool crashing onto another pulled his belt off and swung it at the bat that just missed his head, catching and wrapping itself around the wood several times."A little wager mon ami? Gambit thinks that you're going to give him the bat." he says as the two struggle over the bat, and in the heat of the moment, the thug doesn't notice the slight glow that Gambit's belt has taken on or that it's spreading onto the bat."You're dreaming mutie!" the thug snarls, pouring more energy into his attempt to regain control of the bat. "Okay, you win. Gambit changed his mind. Get down!" Remy says, releasing his hold on the bat and pushing it and the thug away from him. The thug stumbles back as Gambit dives over the counter for cover as Domino kicks the sixth man into his friend with the bat, which explodes and sends the two flying in opposite directions where they both land in a heap and slowly drew herself out of her self-described 'battle mode' and calmly surveys the damage as Meltdown and Gambit pick themselves up off the ground where they'd landed to avoid their respective explosions. Warpath stands behind the group and pulls a couple of hundred dollar bills out of his wallet, and tosses them onto the table they'd used as the sound of police sirens begin to sound off in the distance, growing closer."I think we should probably get out of here." Warpath suggests, receiving nods from the other three, and they hurriedly make their departure from the diner, heading back towards the parking garage.

"Ya need a ride anywhere?" Domino asks Warpath as they arrive at the car again, but the Irishman shakes his head."Nah, I still got a bit of business in the city that needs taking care of tonight." He replies."Won't the pigs be looking for yiz?" she questions, looking a bit concerned, but he shakes his head again."Ain't nothing new for me, been dodgin' the boys in blue for most o' my life." Warpath gives an indifferent shrug. "It'll be a cold day in hell before they take James Foley in." he declares with an air of confidence behind his statement. "Next time you come to the city though, look me up."Faith nods, before turning to see that Tabitha and Gambit have already gotten into the car, taking up the driver and passenger seats respectively. "Where can I find you?" she asks, looking back behind her at James, but he's gone. She casts a quick glance around the area and sees no trace of him. Shaking her head for a moment, she pulled open the back door and dropped into the seat before closing the door as Tabitha started the car."What happened to the mick? He's not coming?" she asks over her shoulder as she backs the car out of the parking space."He said he had other things he needed to do." Faith replies with a shrug. Tabitha hold her gaze on her for a moment longer before nodding and focusing on the road ahead of them as she pulls out of the garage and back onto the crowded street, heading north out of the city.

About forty minutes later Tabitha pulled the car to a stop in front of the gates barring the entrance to 11056 Greymalkin Lane, and the three disembarked from the car to make their way over to the gates, looking past at the estate beyond. "Damn, Mags had us hiding out in an old warehouse while he had friends living here?" Tabitha questions indignantly. "I feel cheated.""Well we're here now, so deal." Domino commented as she passed behind the blonde, who turned to throw a pout at her as she made her way over to the console built into the wall that allowed for people to contact the estate's residents. She pressed the red button at the top of the pad and spoke. "Hello? Is anyone around?"There were a few moments of silence before she received a reply._"Can I help you?" _a disembodied male voice filtered through the speakers."Uhm, Asylum?" Domino asks, casting a glance at her friends, not sure how to get allowed on the grounds. Her response has a desirable effect however, as a moment later the lock on the gates clicks and they swing open. "Huh, that was easy enough." She commented as the three got back into the car and drove up towards the sprawling Be Continued…Casting: I'm picturing all the people who appeared in the first three movies as the canon models for those characters that appeared, with the exception of the older, then much younger, than slightly older Kitty Pryde that appeared in the trilogy, so I'm replacing Sumela Kay/Katie Stuart/Ellen Page with a singular Autumn Reeser. Tabitha Smith/Meltdown is Kristen Bell. Remy LeBeau/Gambit is Paul Wesley. James Foley/Warpath is Norman Reedus.

1

229

14 Jan 12

15 Jan 12

No


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Chapter Two:

Professor Charles Francis Xavier sat in front of the large bay window overlooking the grounds, his thoughts on the recent rumors of a rising anti-mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity. The recent news of Magneto's escape from federal custody also had him worried, as he wasn't sure about the mental state of his old friend. Xavier was jerked out of his thoughts as he sensed the presence of three unfamiliar mutants standing outside the gates of the school.

He turned his wheelchair away from the window, casting a glance at the bank of security monitors, seeing the three mutants in question getting out of a car and walking up to the gates. As he watched the two females of the group said something between themselves that he couldn't decipher, and then the one with chalk white skin and a black spot over her eye walked towards the camera and console. The girl reached out and her hand went under the camera's line of sight, speaking out a moment later. "Hello? Is anyone around?"

Charles paused for a moment before he pressed the buzzer on the intercom connected to the gates. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm, Asylum?" the girl asked, sounding unsure of herself. He reached over and pressed the button, opening the front gates. He watches the three get back in the car and drive through before closing them once more.

I'Scott, Jean?'/I He calls out to the two members of his staff telepathically.

I'Yes, professor?'/I the two responded back the same way.

I'There are three mutants on their way in, they asked for asylum. Could you please meet them outside?'/I

I"No problem professor.'/I Scott thinks in his head, and he cuts off the mental connection as the two teachers head off to meet the new arrivals.

Tabitha pulled the car to a stop once more at the top of the driveway, the three getting out and turning to look up at the mansion in front of them, still in awe of the sheer size and beauty of the place. They stand there for a few moments before their attention is drawn to the front door that has just open and the people they'd been told were Cyclops and Phoenix emerged, walking down the front steps towards them.

"The professor said you requested asylum." Phoenix says, "Welcome to the institute, I'm Jean Grey, this is my co-worker Scott Summers."

"I'm Domino." Faith introduces herself, then indicates the other two. "This is Meltdown and Gambit."

"Well come on in, the Professor wishes to meet you." Cyclops says, turning and leading the way up the stairs into the mansion, the others following behind.

Two staircases and a hallway later, the group entered Xavier's office and were greeted by Charles who was seated at his desk. Scott and Jean shared a brief look with him, and then left the three new arrivals behind with Xavier.

"Welcome." He greets Domino and the other two warmly. "I understand you wish to stay with us?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, yes." Domino answers for her group.

"How did you come to learn about us?" the professor inquired curiously.

"We were in New York City and got attacked by a few thugs at a diner, a man named Warpath helped us out and said that there was safe haven here." Domino answers with the practiced ease of rehearsal that they'd spent the majority of the trip coming up with a cover story.

"Ah, Mr. Foley." Xavier acknowledges. "I offered him a place here once, but he declined."

"He didn't tell us much about what he knew about you and this place, aside from that you were a mutant and protected others of our kind." Remy replies with a shrug.

"That is correct." Xavier replies. "This estate has been in my family for decades. I turned it into a school in 1987, and mutants come here for security and to control their powers."

"So it's cool if we stay then?" Tabitha asks.

"If you agree to adhere to the rules and attend the classes and training sessions, then you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to." Xavier tells her, receiving nods of agreement from the three. "In that case, welcome to the Institute. I'll have rooms made up for each of you, but not until later. We'll get you started in classes tomorrow, for now you can just get to know the place. If you'll excuse me, I have a class in fifteen minutes that I need to prepare for."

Domino gives a brief nod, and turns to leave. Tabitha and Gambit follow behind her, closing the door afterwards.

Marie was having a bad day. It had been almost five and a half months since Logan had taken off on his journey of self-re-discovery, and the last remnants of the imprint he'd left behind in her when he'd saved her life were still fighting the tide to stay with her. The last fight she'd had with Bobby over their inability to have a 'normal' relationship had caused small bone claws to burst from between her knuckles and she'd fled from the phys ed. Class. Unsurprisingly, Bobby hadn't followed.

Now she found herself wandering the halls with no specific destination in mind, as long as it was far away from Iceman. So wrapped up her thoughts she didn't even notice the three teenagers coming out of the professor's office and half crashed into the only male in the group. The boy stumbles as she falls into him but he manages to keep both of them on their feet as the two girls with him start chuckling.

"See Dom? I told you all ze filles love Remy." The teen throws a smirk at Domino, who rolls her eyes at him.

"Ah'm so sorry." Marie apologizes as she regains her footing and looks at the group. "Ah wasn't payin' attention."

"It is no problem, ma petit." Gambit replied, obviously flirting. "Might you be so kind as to tell humble Gambit your name?"

"Marie D'Acanto." Rogue tells him, a faint blush still coloring her cheeks.

"Remy LeBeau, the prince of the New Orleans thieves guild." Gambit introduces himself, "My friends here are Tabitha Smith and Faith Lehane, who are also called Meltdown and Domino."

"Pleasure to meet yah all." Marie tells them, "Did you just get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, give or take." Domino answers. "We were just gonna about to take a look around."

"Oh, I can show you." Marie offers, receiving nods from the three. "Alright cool, you can call me Rogue by the way." She walked past them and began to give the five cent tour of the mansion.

"So that's the tour." Marie announces about a half hour later, as the group of four re-enter the mansion through the back and walk into the rec room, sitting down on the couches in the middle of the room.

"So have you been here long?" Faith asks, even though she already knows how long it's been.

"A few months, around end of May." Marie replies. "A couple of the teachers here tracked me down in Canada, a few miles out of Laughlin City."

"So you like it here then?" Tabitha asks from her spot next to Gambit on the couch opposite the other two girls.

"Yeah, it's been great." Marie replies with assurance.

"But it's a school." Tabitha points out.

"You didn't come to learn to control your powers?" Marie asks, slightly confused.

"Nah, not really. I have pretty good mastery of what I can do." the blonde replies, forming a mini-sized ball of crackling plasma and rolling it around the palm of her hand. She flicks her wrist a moment later and the plasma ball explodes in the air above them with a small pop. "I came here for protection more than anything else."

"Was someone after you?"

"Not at the moment, but all three of us have spent time in unsanctioned mutant 'prisons'." Faith answers, cutting Tabitha off before she could open her mouth. Marie looks horrified.

"Those places are real?" she asks, her voice slightly shaky. Faith, Tabitha and Remy nod almost as one, grim expressions all around.

"Damn, you all look like someone just killed a puppy." John Allerdyce threw out as he entered the room and caught sight of the group, making his way over. "I heard there was some new blood."

"Faith, Tabitha, Remy, this is John Allerdyce." Marie makes the introductions.

"I usually go by Pyro." John amends as he gives Tabitha an appreciative once-over before turning to face Marie. "Bobby was looking for you after your little spat in gym class."

"I figured he would be, but I've had enough of his shit for today." Marie says icily, leading John to raise his hands in faux-surrender.

"Hey easy there, just passing on the message." John pulled out his zippo and began toying with it as he stood there.

"Hey can I borrow that?" Tabitha asks, standing from her seat and snatching the lighter from John.

"Hey!" John squawks indignantly.

"What?" Tabitha says, turning around to face him. "I need a cigarette, and my lighter died on the way over from NYC."

"Fine." John grouses and falls into step behind the tiny blonde as she continues out the back door.

"Is she like that all the time?" Marie asks after John closes the door behind them,

"Dat's her best behavior." Remy comments from his spot. "Da fille grows on you though, right Dommy?"

"Remy?" Faith says, with faux-sweetness.

"Non?"

"Don't ever call me Dommy again."

Marie just laughed.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Special Thanks to MarcusSLazerus for his review. More soon.


	3. Agenda

Disclaimer: see first chpt.

Note: There will be a gap in time in this chapter, as the first three are only to set up the arrival and acceptance of Faith, Tabitha and Remy at the institute, then it will go into the altered events of X2. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: Agenda

b Cathedral of the Holy Cross

Chicago, Illinois /b

Reverend William Stryker stood at the podium, looking out at the crowd in front of him. The good reverend looked quite pleased that so many people had come to support his cause, to help him rid the world of the abominations that were publicly referred to as mutants, or in a couple cases and much to William's disgust 'Homo Superior'. Shrugging his negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he composed himself, he began to speak to his parishioners.

"Brothers and Sisters, thank you for joining me tonight. As we gather here in prayer and love, there are creatures of Satan himself, digging out of hell and into our world, with more and more appearing with each passing day. These creatures, these 'mutants'," Stryker more or less spat out the world. "They hide amongst us, plotting against God's children and waiting for the signal from their master in the fiery depths of hell to destroy everything He made, including us. Humans. Well no more! No longer shall they be allowed to roam free and unhindered, infecting decent, HUMAN men and women with their evil taint and beguiling witchcraft. I aim to put an end to this menace, and those who stand with me will be rewarded by the Creator!" Stryker pauses for a moment and takes a sip of water before continuing his speech. "So who will stand with me and help me enforce his will?"

"I will!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Me too!"

"He's right, some of those mutants have more power than a nuclear bomb!"

"Kill the Mutants!"

"Kill the Demons!"

"Kill them all!"

Stryker watched his crowd quickly work themselves into a frenzy with the anti-mutant rhetoric, barely holding back the grin of sick satisfaction at the idea that Humanity would soon retake it's proper place as the dominant species.

b Xavier Institute - Westchester /b

"So how exactly are we planning to subvert and conquer here?" Tabitha asks from where she is seated cross-legged on her bed. It's late in the night now and the moon shines outside the window of her and Faith's room. Faith is sitting on the edge of her own bed and Remy has taken occupancy of her desk chair.

"Erik doesn't want to conquer, at least not these people." Faith replies with a roll of the eyes. "Best way I can figure is just mark off on the list the ones that would be the most open to jumping ship to his side."

"Makes sense, but it's not like we can just go up to say… Marie and ask her if she thinks Mags has the right idea." Remy points out.

"Of course we can't." Faith snorts as she reaches out and grabs Tabitha's pack of cigarettes off the small bureau in between their beds, taking one out and tossing it back. "We need to just blend in for a bit, let them get used to us."

"So… school." Tabitha notes, not looking pleased at the prospect.

"Unless you want to explain to Erik why you got thrown out for cutting classes, then yeah, school." Faith replies, leaning to the side to open the window and lighting up her cigarette.

"Shit. How'd we get stuck with this job?" Tabitha bemoans miserably. "We should be out there helping Erik."

"He sent us here cause we're the only three he has that would even able to pass as regular students. Flare Gun and Pulse are too high profile, and Mystique? Please, even shifted Xavier would know her in a heartbeat." Faith responds, glancing over at the blonde. "We are helping."

"Fine." Tabitha acquiesces, letting the matter drop.

"What about this Logan guy that Warpath told us about?" Remy asks. "Remy hasn't seen him here at all."

"I don't know, but if what Erik told us about him is true, then the longer he isn't around the better it's going to be for us." Faith answers.

"Well if there's not'ing else, Remy's gonna head back to his room." Gambit said, standing from the chair. "Have a good night."

Faith gave him a nod as she took a drag off her cigarette, Tabitha being more verbal.

"Night." the blonde says as Gambit exits the room and closes the door behind. She turns to Faith. "So John and Marie are kinda cool, right? Maybe this won't be so bad."

Faith gives a shrug and the two sit in silence for a few more minutes as Faith finishes off the rest of the cigarette before flicking it out the window before they decide to call it a night.

I Two Months Later /I

Faith, Tabitha and Remy played their parts well over the following weeks, quickly becoming accepted amongst the student population and working with some of the teachers to 'gain' mastery of their powers. It wasn't truly necessary, as they had better control than most from learning under Magneto but they needed to keep suspicion off them, so they'd played down what they could handle. So far it had worked, and for that Faith was glad, but she was also worried. Erik had told her that they would cross paths again and the projected timeline for that was quickly drawing to a close.

It was finally the day of the trip to the Museum of Natural History, and the three were planning on slipping away from the group to meet with Warpath and pass on the now completed list, the prospective future acolytes marked specially.

Around eight in the morning, several hours before they were to leave for the city, Domino was awakened by a loud crash and shot up in bed, her eyes darting around the room for danger as she pulled her retractable baton out from its hiding spot beneath her pillows.

"Owwww…" she heard Tabitha moan a moment later and the younger girl's head pops up from the other side of her bed. "Sorry Dom, must have rolled out of bed."

Faith shakes her head, letting out a light chuckle as she stands out of bed and shoves the baton back under her pillow. "Don't worry about it, dream wasn't all that great. I'm gonna head down and get some breakfast, ya coming?"

The blonde shakes her head negatively. "I'm gonna have a smoke first, go ahead and I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Faith says as she pulls her shirt over her head and slips into her sneakers before heading out of the room. She walks down the hallway and turns the corner that would bring her to the stairwell, spotting Gambit coming up from the other end. She quickly moves to meet him at the top of the stairs. "Did you get a hold of Foley?"

"Yeah, he's gonna meet us in the west parking lot at the museum. He said to bring the list, Erik contacted him and said it was gonna be soon." the Cajun tells her.

"Good, I want to get this whole thing done with soon as possible so we can get back to where we need to be." Tabitha says, coming up behind Faith as Remy was speaking.

"Thought you were gonna have a smoke?" Faith says, turning to face her best friend.

Tabitha shrugs. "Couldn't find my lighter. So, breakfast?"

The other two nod and begin descending the stairs, not seeing John come out from his hiding place. He's heard everything.

To be continued…

A/N: Short one I know, but the next chapter goes into the AU version of X2. I watched X-Men First Class the other day and will be working that in. Origins is irrelevant. Also I need to point out that Faith and any other characters from Buffy/Angel will be slight OOC, it's a different world so different events have occurred in their individual lives to shape their characters. But fear not true believers, for I will be doing flashback sequences to explain how they came to be different. The first will be in a couple chapters, when Faith first manifested her powers and was saved by a former X-Man. Until next time, much love from the Stoner Guru.


End file.
